A Kaiju Halloween Celebration
by King of 2211
Summary: A live concert performance. Guest Starring: Gorgo and Jack Skellington.


**Disclaimer** : _Welcome, foolish mortals, to our Halloween celebration. I am your host. You're Ghost Host King. Kindly keep a safe distance from the stage and performers while the concert commences. There's no turning back now. And please, do be respectful as not to try such dangerous stunts at home._

 _The Kaiju and other affiliated are owned by Toei and many more companies._

 _Disney owns BH6, Marvel and much more._

 _Monster Mash belongs is the copyright of Bobby "Igor" Pickett._

 _Kaiju Mash is a modified and slightly extended version thought of by DJ Rodriguez as well as myself._

* * *

The stage was all set in Sleepy Hollow, the once small town is now hosting to a population three times its normal state! Many stars and starlets from not just over the world, but from across time and space itself to arrive at the humble little village. Heroes, heroines, villains, villainesses, sidekicks, partners, human, non-human and more from past, present... and even the future are arriving for a special Halloween Spectacular Concert!

Many heroes and villains, ranging from the tradition animated of Disney to the CG animated of Pixar (with some stop-motion somewhere between), were gathered in front of the stage: from Disney, Disney XD, Disney Junior, FreeForm etc were dressed for All Hallow's Eve. Mickey Mouse was dressed in his Sorcerer's Apprentice attire, Minnie was dressed as a witch, Donald Duck was dressed as the Bela Lugosi Dracula, Daisy was dressed as a racecar driver, and Goofy was dressed as . . . an old-fashioned prisoner. All of a sudden, a loud cackle and hard clopping was heard as a figure atop a black stallion rode through the crowd then jumped onto the stage. The rider himself was dressed in all black with a cape, a sword in one hand and a blazing Jack-lantern in the other. What the person didn't have . . . was a head! This was the infamous Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow! Though his appearance was frightening enough, he wasn't there to do harm; rather, he pointed his sword to the middle of the stage.

Walking up onto the stage wearing a tuxedo, was a Hispanic youth, all looking at him as he stood up. This person was known as DJ Rodriguez; the author of the Monsters an Magic Trilogy. Tonight, however, he was the Master of Ceremonies to introduce the main event. Beside him were two shrounded figures: one with a guitar, the other with a tambourine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, heroes and villains, monsters and humans; everyone in the audience! I'm DJ Rodriguez, and tonight, we have a spectacular event lined up just for you! For the first time in Sleepy Hollow... THE KAIJU CELEBRATION!"

Shows what is now revealed on stage as strobe lights flashed; the audience cheering loudly.

"In this very town, where legends of the most haunted variety come to life, a performance like no other will occur! Expect to be amazed, as your minds and hearts are taken to a place of adventure, fantasy, excitement... and danger! Hehehehe... HAHAHAHAHA!"

Be it by magic or special effects; the Hispanic youth vanished in a shroud of darkness! In his place was robotic being atop a single wheel. The armor was white in color with a black bodysuit underneath, on the chest was a stylized, red "G". A monitor was on the gut area with multicolored buttons on each side, as with on both arms. The head was merely a white helmet with a vizor over the eyes and left only the jaw area exposed. This was none other than Gizmoduck! But it was really only DJ in a costume.

"And now, our entertainment for tonight! All the way from San Fransokyo, you know them! You love them! Their first performance ever! I give to you all, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, and Gogo Tomago! Affiliated, but not limited to collaboration with Marvel and Disney; Big. Hero. 6!"

As he said these names, the members of the hero team filed onto the stage; each wearing a costume for the event: Hiro was dressed as a mad scientist, complete with white lab coat and goggles; Baymax was pained all green with bolts where his neck should've been, making him look like Frankenstein's Monster; Wasabi was dressed as Nelson Mandela in a formal black suit with some of his hair dyed gray; Honey Lemon was wearing an all black dress and a pointed hat, though she'd never be as evil as a true with; Gogo was dressed as a Kunoichi ninja, wearing an all-black suit with a Ninjato strapped to her back; finally, Fred as dressed as who else but Mr. Incredible himself, with an all red suit with black gloves, boots, Domino mask, yellow utility belt and the iconic "Incredible" emblem on the chest. The audience cheered loudly as all members took an instrument: Hiro and Gogo with a guitar, Fred with a base, Wasabi on drums, and Baymax and Honey Lemon on chorus.

"And now, dear audience! It's my pleasure to welcome to the stage, our entertainment of the hour! All the way from California, he's a massive fan of Disney and Godzilla alike. Please put your hands together-I said, put your hands together- for the one, the only! King of 2211!"

All of a sudden a figure ran above the catwalk, flipping and jumping onto a different beam, was a figure wearing an all-black suit with white circuitry markings and whose face was covered by a helmet with a single black vizor. The figure appeared to be a program from the Tron franchise as he Parkoured above the stage, then dove down, much to the audience's shock and awe. Things turned out all right as the figure landed on a net not seen by anyone till now. The program soon found his way to the middle of the stage, then removed his helmet; revealing the face of yours truly! Everyone cheered as I gave the OK to begin the performance.

 _~Jack was working in his lab on Halloween,_

 _Working hard to the bone, Such a frightful scene,_

 _He took a break and turned on the TV,_

 _and soon beheld an amazing view on screen,_

 _(He did the Mash) He did the Kaiju Mash,_

 _(The Kaiju Mash) It was such a citywide smash,_

 _(He did the Mash) It caught on in a Flash,_

 _(He did the Mash) He did the Kaiju Mash~_

The monitors overhead played scenes of the Pumpkin King working with equipment he borrowed from Dr. Finkelstein in his study. He reached for the remote, then turned on his television.

 _Giant monsters battling it out for control of the land,_

 _With legendary names like Godzilla and Rodan,_

 _Jack grinned as he looked at the view,_

 _And soon exclaimed, "Eureka! My inspiration is the kaiju!",_

 _(They did the Mash) They did the Kaiju Mash,_

 _(The Kaiju Mash) It was such a citywide smash,_

 _(They did the Mash) It caught on in a Flash,_

 _(They did the Mash) They did the Kaiju Mash~_

Upon seeing the massive beasts of various size and prowess, the Pumpkin King soon found new inspiration for the festivities and rushed over to Dr. Finkelstein's lab. The residential mad scientist activated an arch-like mechanism, allowing the Kaiju passage into Halloween Town.

 _~Jack then made a portal and coming through (De De-Shoop, Wa-Ooh),_

 _Was Godzilla, his son Junior, King Kong, Mothra, Rodan, and Gorgo too! (De-De-Shoop, Wa-Ooh)_

 _Sanda, Gaira, even Destroyah too~_

The Kaiju of which stepped out of the swirling vortex in single file, even one unexpected to even the Kaiju themselves; the metal-eating, clay figure turned Kaiju that was Pulgasari!

 _~The citizens gasped at the coming of giant beasts (De De-Shoop, Wa-Ooh),_

 _Many hoping they would not be their feasts (De De-Shoop, Wa-Ooh),_

 _The scene was rocking Yongary was digging the sounds, Daimajin and Ogra following like baying hounds~_

Just as the Kaiju before them, Yonggary swayed by the sound of Daimajin and Gorgo's mother Ogra; the citizens of Halloween Town seemed concerned at first, but Jack's smile seemed to give them comfort.

 _~Jack welcomed the monsters, who looked down at the crowd,_

 _Then Godzilla roared strong and loud,_

 _(They played the Mash) They played the Kaiju Mash,_

 _(The Kaiju Mash) It was a citywide smash,_

 _(They played the Mash) It caught on in a flash,_

 _(They played the Mash) They played the Kaiju Mash~_

The Pumpkin King waved to the massive Kaiju, gesturing to everyone in town as they lined up to meet the famed creatures in person; Godzilla roaring as they did.

 _~Out from orbit, another roar did ring, seems Gamera was troubled by just one thing,_

 _He landed next to Gorgo and breathed out flames, Now all Kaiju were present by name,_

 _(It's now the Mash) It's now the Kaiju Mash,_

 _(The Kaiju Mash) And it's a citywide smash,_

 _(It's now the Mash) It's caught on in a flash,_

 _(It's now the Mash) It's now the Kaiju Mash~_

The massive, prehistoric turtle landed beside the younger Gorgorsaur, roaring out flames, but not so close as to harm the young theropod.

 _~Jack and his friends were very surprised, as the kaiju got down before their eyes,_

 _The King of the Monsters was showing his moves, displaying to all that he got in the groove,_

 _Emerging from the crowd was King of 2211, the author wanting to get in on the fun,_

 _The characters from all around started to move, To go up and down..._

 _(It's now the Mash) It's now the Kaiju Mash,_

 _(The Kaiju Mash) And it's a citywide smash,_

 _(It's now the Mash) It's caught on in a flash,_

 _(It's now the Mash) It's now the Kaiju Mash~_

Imagine the look on the residence of Halloween Town as the massive beasts before them began to dance; even more so when yours truly appeared, then began the sign to celebrate!

 _~Now everything's Cool, Jack's a part of the band,_

 _And our Kaiju Mash is the hit of the land~_

The hooded figures then removed their shrouds to reveal the smiling form of Jack Skellington and the reptilian form of Gorgo; the audience cheering loudly as I held a tablet, showing to everyone on how "Kaiju Mash" has sky-rocketed into popularity.

 _~For you, the living, this Mash was meant too,_

 _When you get to our door, tell them, King,_ Gorgo _and Jack sent you~_

The three of us winked at the crowd.

 _~(Then you can Mash) Then you can Kaiju Mash,_

 _(The Kaiju Mash) And do our citywide Smash,_

 _(Then you can Mash) You'll catch on in a flash,_

 _(Then you can Mash) Then you can Kaiju Mash~_

The Kaiju then began to roar as the song began to near its ending point.

 _(Wah-Ooh) Kaiju Mash, (Wah-Ooh) Kaiju Mash,_

 _(Wah-Ooh) Kaiju Mash, (Wah-Ooh) Kaiju Mash,_

 _(Wah-Ooh) Kaiju Mash, (Wah-Ooh) Kaiju Mash~_

On that note, the audience began to cheer ever so loudly as we bowed and waved to our public.

I take the microphone to make an announcement, "Thank you, very much! It was a pleasure as always! We hope to see you all in more Daikaiju related stories in the near future. At any rate, I'm King of 2211!"

"We're Big Hero 6!" BH6 added.

"I'm DJ Rodriguez!" said Gizmo

"I'm Jack Skellington!" The Pumpkin King joined in.

Gorgo roared a bit.

" _ **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_ " We called out at once.

 _ **Happy Halloween Day 2017**_


End file.
